


Richard Castle Loves Women

by PilgrimKitty



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Gen, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Rick Castle wishes he were a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richard Castle Loves Women

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny ficlet I wrote on my phone last night when I couldn't sleep.

Sometimes Rick Castle wishes he was a woman. He’s not transgender and he’s not gay. He doesn’t think he was born in the wrong body, and he certainly doesn’t feel like a woman. But sometimes he wishes he did.

He believes, down in the core of his bones, that women are better than men. He’s surrounded by brave, strong, capable, powerful, amazing women on all sides of his life. His daughter at 17 is more of an adult than he’ll ever be, but she’s sweet and kind and funny and wonderful. Richard Castle may be a wordsmith, but he’ll never find every adjective that applies to Alexis. He knows because he’s tried.

His mother falls in love with somebody or something daily, with a voraciousness that Rick knows he’ll never match. She has a passion in her that he tries to tap into when he writes, but he knows he’s barely scratched the surface. No matter how much his mother grates on his nerves sometimes, he loves her like he loves breathing, and would miss her so much if she ever actually left.

And Kate Beckett is a goddess in human form. She is strong, capable, fierce, powerful and Rick knows he’s repeating adjectives but he doesn’t care because they haven’t yet created the adjective that encapsulates Kate Beckett, so he’s doing the best he can.

These women are so very alive, so filled with passion and fire. He wishes he could measure up. But in the end he’s going to have to settle for simply loving the women in his life with whatever force he can muster. If he can’t love them forever, can’t follow after them and keep them close, catching warmth from their fire, then what is the purpose of living?

Sometimes Rick Castle wishes he was a woman. Also? Women get to wear cooler clothes.

*!*


End file.
